Hybrids and Rebels
by WDlover152
Summary: Aro wants Jasper and he got him. Furious the Cullens joined the Rebellion and meet Jessica, Alec, Jason, and Brittney. The four lost a friend Bianca and her father turned her into a tree to keep her alive and the Rebels safe. But when the tree is poisoned, Jessica is sent off. But Bella, Alice, Jacob, , Alec, Emmett, and Brittney follow her to recover the Sliver Fleece.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**This is what happens when Aro wants Jasper. Alec has a mate connected to Jasper and Jasper has a secret well you'll have to read to find out! And don't hate Esme in this chapter either everything will be explained in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Don't know own Twilight only made-up characters and the made-up rebellion. **

O.C's POV  
At first I didn't believe it either but vampires are real and sometimes these vampires have children called hybrids. My name is Jessica, daughter of Esme Cullen. I live with the Rebellion at Camp Rebellion the only safe place for vampires that rebel against the vampire lords The Volturi. A few years ago five of these children were on their way to Camp Rebellion. Only four of them made it.

**(BTW here's the actual Prologue okay?!)**

Prologue  
The five hybrids ran through the forest and one of them said" We're almost at camp!" But a tree landed on him and a black haired girl said" ALEC! Jason help him!" Jason said" Alec are you okay?" Alec tried getting up but failed and said" My leg's still stuck!" A blond girl looked behind her and said" Keep going I'll hold them off" The black haired girl refused saying" No! Bianca they'll kill you!" Bianca had made up her mind giving her bag to a red haired girl saying" Brittney you're in charge until I get rid of those idiots! Go Jason I'll be right behind you!" Jason said to the black haired girl" Jessica come on!" Jessica stared at her friend. Bianca drew a knife and said" Hey! Come here!" The thing following them stared at Bianca with rage. The four made it to the gate and Jason said" Bianca come on!" Bianca began running to her friends but the monster grabbed her and threw her at a stone pedestal hard. Jessica screamed and Bianca landed on the stone with a loud thud.

O.C's Narration  
Her name was Bianca and she gave her up to save her friends. As Bianca laid dying she prayed for her twin brother to be safe and her father to notice him. Bianca's father Zeus noticed all right. He noticed his daughter dying and felt pain for the first time in years. He used his magic to turned Bianca into a tree so her soul could continue to live and as a way for all the rebels to live. The Barrier to make sure all rebels lived to see another day. Bianca's tree protects my home. But not always Jessica's head.

Jessica's POV (present time)  
The Crumbler as I called spun around fast and there was also Bella Cullen. We always went head-to-head and I always won. Bella came up next to me and I said" How nice of you to show just to watch me win!" Bella said" You know Jessica everything they say about you is wrong, you actually do have a sense of humor" I ignored that comment and ran to the Crumbler. Ducking everything, I began climbing the climbing wall part. I saw Bella and said" Aren't you tired of getting beat Bella?!" I pushed on one of the rocks to make sure she would fall and after she fell she pulled one right out from under me. I screamed before regaining my hold. I snarled. Jessica does not have fear! I begin climbing again but I heard something from under me. A kid name Theis got his leg stuck on the robe ladder and it was dangerously close to the ground. I ignored him and continued climbing while Bella went to help him. I jumped up to the top and pulled the gold ring out from the helmet. The canons blew and I said" WOO!" I jumped down and headed towards Bella.

Bella's POV  
Trying to help Theis ruined my chances of beating Jessica for once. Jessica came up to me and said" So Bella what I'm wondering is that first quest you went on, it was beginner's luck wasn't it?" Alice said" She saved The Rebels, that's more than you've ever done" Jessica glared at her and shoved Alice and Emmett out of her way saying" Whatever" Emmett said" Even for Alec's mate that girl is a mythic bi-" Alice cut him off saying" Don't listen to her Bella" I said" Too late besides she has a point" Emmett said" What do you mean? You recovered Nathan's stolen chariot!" I said" No actually that was Jessica" Emmett said" What about the fall race? You own that sucker!" I shook my head and Emmett said" Jessica?!" I nodded. Emmett said" The Summer Games, the Bronze Dragon's quest?" I looked at Alice as she made a motion for Emmett to shut up. I got up grabbed Emmett's shoulders and said" Thank you for trying to make me feel better" I walked away feeling sad.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever done! Anyway Jessica is the same Jessica at the beginning of the story. After Bianca died Jessica felt like she had to prove herself so she beats Bella at everything they do.  
Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Old face and Jane is back

**Chapter 3 is here! Again do not own Twilight only my made-up rebels, a different Jessica, Brittney, Jason, Jamie (an up-coming character), and Bianca! P.S Zeus isn't Greek God Zeus, that's the name of Bianca's vampire father. Happy? Also expect a flashback of how Alec and Jessica met and why Jane hates Jessica more than Bella. And how Alec is a hybrid. All three will appear in an upcoming chapter! Thank Dinosaurfan and BlueNeutrino for supporting me! After this each chapter will have only 1 character's POV! Sorry if the chapter sucks!**

No one's POV (for now)  
Nathan ran up to a cabin that had been destroyed by the bull and said" What's I miss?" Alice came up to him saying" Where's Bella?" Jessica limped by saying" Last time I saw her, she was getting dragged by a Colhis Bull" Emmett ran up to Alec who was helping Brittney and Jason pick up pieces of cabins and said" Hey who! How come you aren't barbecued?" Alec simply said" I'm fireproof. How did the bull get through the barrier?" Looking at the tree, Jessica said" Oh my gods" Alice, Nathan, and Emmett looked closely to. The tree's leaves were turning yellow. The campers ran to the tree. Tyanna looked at a spot that was smoking and sniffed it. "Poisoned" She simply said. Emmett asked" Is she... is the tree dead?" Tyanna responded with" No but dying" Nathan put his hand out and it went through the barrier like rubber. Nathan said" Something we'll all be familiar with" Jessica picked up a leave, touching the base of the tree that looked like Bianca. Jessica said" It feels like she's dying all over again. Who would do this?" A voice rang out" Jane poisoned the tree!" Edward said" Bella" Bella came into view, limping but otherwise okay. Jessica sarcastically said" Yay, you're alive!" Bella looked at her after hugging Edward and said" Yeah well I'm not the only one! Anyway Jane thinks there's enough vampires out there to get what she wants" Jessica said" And what would that be exactly?!" Tyanna said" Our deaths Miss La Rue (Jessica's fake last name) our death"

Bella's POV  
After the drama filled fest at the tree, I walked up to Tyanna's cabin and I was surprised to see Alec talking to her. I hid and caught the tail-end of Alec's sentence" She created me and I hate seeing her upset. Just cure Bianca's tree before she does something stupid!" Alec then walked off and ran into Brittney and Jason. I looked at Alec and noticed changes about him. He wasn't as pale as a normal vampire, he was immune to fire according to Emmett, and wasn't the least bit interested to find out his sister had been in camp. I wondered what was going on with him. I walked to Tyanna and asked" How's the cure going along?" Tyanna said" Not good. We're out of ice and Jason's busy and I'm too afraid of her to ask Jessica" I thought for a moment before saying" Carlisle knows something about Jessica. I was wondering if I could ask him what it was?" Tyanna looked up and said" Bella you should leave Carlisle alone for now and Jessica rather not talk about that." I nodded and walked away. I decided to talk to Alec for once. I walked up to him and said" Alec can I talk to you?" He nodded. We walked to the cabin that the bull had destroyed and I said" How are you-" He said" Normal?" I nodded. Alec's gold eyes, wait _gold _eyes?! Wow he changed a lot. Anyway, Alec's gold eyes darted to the left and he said" I don't want to talk about that" He walked off. I stared at him as he walked to Bianca's tree. I wondered to myself" What the f*ck is going on here?!"

Alice's POV  
"No. No. NO! UGH! 100,0000,000,00 years worth of vampires and you'd think someone would have come up with a cure for Bianca's tree!" Alec walked by saying" You'd think?" I looked up and glared at him. Sure he saved Jessica but the guy was being a smart a**! Jessica and him in the same room was like putting a rabbit in a lion's cage. Emmett dumbly asked" Find anything yet?" I said" No!" Then I found it. It was so simple. We just needed Nathan's okay and Bianca's saved! I said" Actually yes!" I held up my iPad and Emmett looked at it and paled. He said" Oh no!" I said" Why not?! It's so simple!" He looked at me like I was stupid and said" Simple to use? Yes! Simple to get? No!" I said" Stop being a chicken Emmett!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He said" I don't want to die!" When we finally found Nathan, he didn't want to hear it. Nathan walked into his cabin saying" No, no, no, no, no, no! N.O! Not going to happen Miss, Alicia!" I said" Alice!" Nathan groggily said" Whatever! Why do you want anything to do with this Mister. Ezra?" Emmett said" Ezra? That's not even close!" Nathan glared at him and said" Now the Sliver Fleece is in what the humans call the Bremunta Triangle. Every vampire that has gone there has disappeared and I'm not wasting any of my rebels on a death mission!" I said" I just wanted to save Bianca!" Nathan's eyebrows pushed together and Nathan sadly said" Angelina, did it not accord to you that the tree had been living off of Zeus's magic rather than his daughter?" I opened my mouth to protest but Nathan had a point. Nathan continued" This tree could not have been living off of Bianca's soul for seven years. Instead I believe that Zeus had created a tree that absorbed Bianca's powers and therefore, the Barrier was created. There's no way a tree could have lived off of a dead girl" I looked at Emmett. Even he looked convinced. I walked out of the cabin all my hope had vanished.

**This chapter originally ended at Bella's POV but I extended it for you fans! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Shield is gone

**Chapter 3 is here! Again do not own Twilight only my made-up rebels, a different Jessica, Brittney, Jason, Jamie (an up-coming character), and Bianca! P.S Zeus isn't Greek God Zeus, that's the name of Bianca's vampire father. Happy? Also expect a flashback of how Alec and Jessica met and why Jane hates Jessica more than Bella. And how Alec is a hybrid. All three will appear in an upcoming chapter! Thank Dinosaurfan and BlueNeutrino for supporting me! After this each chapter will have only 1 character's POV! Sorry if the chapter sucks!**

No one's POV (for now)  
Nathan ran up to a cabin that had been destroyed by the bull and said" What's I miss?" Alice came up to him saying" Where's Bella?" Jessica limped by saying" Last time I saw her, she was getting dragged by a Colhis Bull" Emmett ran up to Alec who was helping Brittney and Jason pick up pieces of cabins and said" Hey who! How come you aren't barbecued?" Alec simply said" I'm fireproof. How did the bull get through the barrier?" Looking at the tree, Jessica said" Oh my gods" Alice, Nathan, and Emmett looked closely to. The tree's leaves were turning yellow. The campers ran to the tree. Tyanna looked at a spot that was smoking and sniffed it. "Poisoned" She simply said. Emmett asked" Is she... is the tree dead?" Tyanna responded with" No but dying" Nathan put his hand out and it went through the barrier like rubber. Nathan said" Something we'll all be familiar with" Jessica picked up a leave, touching the base of the tree that looked like Bianca. Jessica said" It feels like she's dying all over again. Who would do this?" A voice rang out" Jane poisoned the tree!" Edward said" Bella" Bella came into view, limping but otherwise okay. Jessica sarcastically said" Yay, you're alive!" Bella looked at her after hugging Edward and said" Yeah well I'm not the only one! Anyway Jane thinks there's enough vampires out there to get what she wants" Jessica said" And what would that be exactly?!" Tyanna said" Our deaths Miss La Rue (Jessica's fake last name) our death"

Bella's POV (I know you guys hate it when I switch out like this but for example, we're in a battle between life and death and then we switch to a character making out with some one completely oblivious to what's happening and we don't know who that person is! That's why I do the switches! Okay?)  
After the drama filled fest at the tree, I walked up to Tyanna's cabin and I was surprised to see Alec talking to her. I hid and caught the tail-end of Alec's sentence" She created me and I hate seeing her upset. Just cure Bianca's tree before she does something stupid!" Alec then walked off and ran into Brittney and Jason. I looked at Alec and noticed changes about him. He wasn't as pale as a normal vampire, he was immune to fire according to Emmett, and wasn't the least bit interested to find out his sister had been in camp. I wondered what was going on with him. I walked to Tyanna and asked" How's the cure going along?" Tyanna said" Not good. We're out of ice and Jason's busy and I'm too afraid of her to ask Jessica" I thought for a moment before saying" Carlisle knows something about Jessica. I was wondering if I could ask him what it was?" Tyanna looked up and said" Bella you should leave Carlisle alone for now and Jessica rather not talk about that." I nodded and walked away. I decided to talk to Alec for once. I walked up to him and said" Alec can I talk to you?" He nodded. We walked to the cabin that the bull had destroyed and I said" How are you-" He said" Normal?" I nodded. Alec's gold eyes, wait _gold _eyes?! Wow he changed a lot. Anyway, Alec's gold eyes darted to the left and he said" I don't want to talk about that" He walked off. I stared at him as he walked to Bianca's tree. I wondered to myself" What the f*ck is going on here?!"

Alice's POV  
"No. No. NO! UGH! 100,0000,000,00 years worth of vampires and you'd think someone would have come up with a cure for Bianca's tree!" Alec walked by saying" You'd think?" I looked up and glared at him. Sure he saved Jessica but the guy was being a smart a**! Jessica and him in the same room was like putting a rabbit in a lion's cage. Emmett dumbly asked" Find anything yet?" I said" No!" Then I found it. It was so simple. We just needed Nathan's okay and Bianca's saved! I said" Actually yes!" I held up my iPad and Emmett looked at it and paled. He said" Oh no!" I said" Why not?! It's so simple!" He looked at me like I was stupid and said" Simple to use? Yes! Simple to get? No!" I said" Stop being a chicken Emmett!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He said" I don't want to die!" When we finally found Nathan, he didn't want to hear it. Nathan walked into his cabin saying" No, no, no, no, no, no! N.O! Not going to happen Miss, Alicia!" I said" Alice!" Nathan groggily said" Whatever! Why do you want anything to do with this Mister. Ezra?" Emmett said" Ezra? That's not even close!" Nathan glared at him and said" Now the Sliver Fleece is in what the humans call the Bremunta Triangle. Every vampire that has gone there has disappeared and I'm not wasting any of my rebels on a death mission!" I said" I just wanted to save Bianca!" Nathan's eyebrows pushed together and Nathan sadly said" Angelina, did it not accord to you that the tree had been living off of Zeus's magic rather than his daughter?" I opened my mouth to protest but Nathan had a point. Nathan continued" This tree could not have been living off of Bianca's soul for seven years. Instead I believe that Zeus had created a tree that absorbed Bianca's powers and therefore, the Barrier was created. There's no way a tree could have lived off of a dead girl" I looked at Emmett. Even he looked convinced. I walked out of the cabin all my hope had vanished.

**This chapter originally ended at Bella's POV but I extended it for you fans! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4, Chariot ride

**This chapter is from Bella's (and only Bella's) POV and I'm hitting 2000 words people! I took a while to get this but Jessica's attitude makes it's reappearance.**

Bella's POV  
At the town meeting, I saw Alice and Emmett coming and I shot up from my seat and asked" So what did he say?" Alice said" He said no" I said" Great there goes our chance" Alice looked like she wanted to say something else but she was interrupted by Nathan. " I had an idea! In order to save our home we must call on our most lethal, toughest, looks evil right in the eye, hero. Jessica!" I felt my jaw drop. Emmett said" Of course he gets her name right" Jessica stood up proudly. After the meeting, I ran to find Jessica and I tapped her on the shoulder. Jessica said" WHAT!? Oh, don't worry about always coming in second Cullen" I ignored her and said" Jane escaped and I think she might not be done" Jessica interrupted saying" I don't care. let her come!" I must as looked hurt because she added" Don't look so wounded Bella. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm away. Okay?" I nodded. Jessica said" Chris! Come on!" Her guard walked over to her and followed her outside. I looked at my sword that Edward had gave me and repeated words I had heard from Carlisle once. "Cursed blade shall reap. What's the point if you don't understand it?" I heard a voice behind me said" Nothing" I jumped and turned around to see Mona. I said" Mona! Gods don't do that!" Mona said" Sorry" I said" It's okay what's up?" Mona said" So Jessica on another quest wow" I said" Yeah" Mona said" You could go on it with her" I laughed and said" Jessica would put her ax in my face" Mona said" Without her knowing" I realized what she meant. "Sneak out?" She nodded. I said" Won't I get kicked out?" Mona said" Not unless someone see's you"

Me, Alice, and Emmett stood at the entrance. I said" The guards are looking for things sneaking in not people sneaking out. We're good as long as we're quiet" Then not even two seconds later, we heard a loud noise. We turned around to see Brittney and Jacob arguing. I heard Emmett tell the guards we were also guarding. Brittney ran to us and said" You almost left without us!" I said" Sorry and why do you want to help?" Brittney said" Bianca, Alec, and Jessica could easily just ran past me and Jason, but Bianca convinced them we shouldn't have been left to fight for ourselves and they helped us. Bianca saved our lives. I need to save her's" Alice said" Bianca isn't dying she's been dead for all these years" Emmett nodded. Brittney looked hurt and I said" And where the h*ll did you get that idea?!" Alice looked at me like it was obvious and said" Nathan duh!" Brittney said" Don't go spreading that around. Jason will turn you into a ice sculpture. Alec will rip your arms off. And Jessica will hack at you with a saw" Alice said" But it's true!" Brittney said" No it's not!" The two began arguing. I heard a chuckle from over us and I looked up to see Alec. He jumped down and said" I have to agree with Brittney on this one Alice" I glared at him and said" Alec! What the h*ll are you doing here?!" Alec said" Did you really think I would let Jessica to go get the Sliver Fleece, which is on a island where monsters and a demon lives, and not freak out inside about it?" Emmett said" Island?" Alec nodded and said" Yeah, Circeland. Long story. But the fleece is there" Alice said" Good to know! Now can we go and have Alec and Jacob cover for us?" Alec said" I'm going. Mr. Wolf over there is staying!" Emmett nodded in agreement. Brittney said" Well we have a problem cause I'm not going without either one of them!" They all looked at me and I said" On for the love of Carlisle!" Ten second later we were running through the forest. Alec lead the way because he knew where the island was. Brittney provided us with light. I provided us with a map. Jacob and Emmett provided us with being annoying. And Alice provided us with being mad. Alec stopped and whistled. A cab stopped in front of us and one of its light fell off. Alec said" The Chariot of Damnation" Emmett said" Looks like a New York City cab" Alec smirked and said" Same difference" The doors opened and three ladies said" No credit cards, dollars, drachmas only, exact change please!" Alec said" Hope you brought your wallets!" And climbed in. One lady said" Chop chop get in the cab!" "We just had this cab sanitized for your protection" "It wasn't this year of course" I said" Excuse me we need to get to Florida" "Ooh our kind of fare pricey! I'm Tempest. These are my sisters Anger and Whisp" Then she stepped on it. And I mean stepped on it. We were going so fast, I actually felt sick. We almost hit and tree and Emmett cried out" We're gonna die!" The lady named Anger said" Calm down if we didn't know what we were doing-" Temptest interrupted saying" We wouldn't be licensed!" Then she pointed to a license behind Anger's seat. Looking closer we saw the obvious. "They don't have eyes" The three turned around to show us and we started screaming. Anger said" I know awful picture" Whisp agreed saying" Bad hair day!" I grabbed Alec and said" Why didn't you tell us they don't have eyes?!" Alec said" I thought one of them would have it!" "What?" Anger said" We do so have an eye! Its around here somewhere!" Tempest said" Last time I saw it you put it in the glove compartment Anger" "Don't use that tone with my name!" Whisp felt around the compartment and said" Well it's not there this time!" Anger said" ahh! Tempest always puts it with the keys and it's 20/20" I said" Shouldn't the driver get the eye?!" Alec nodded and Brittney said" Yeah" Anger said" Nah. She'll be fine!" Then put the eye in her empty eye socket. She saw a tree coming up and said" Whisp split!" Whisp pulled a lever and the cab spilt in two. I was hanging on to the two halves screaming. Brittney pulled me in at the last second. The two halves rejoined and Whisp said" We paid extra for the option" We crashed into several fences and an annoyed Tempest said" The kid's right! The driver should have the eyeball! She's a freaking genius!" Anger said" Whisp is the one that put it in the visor!" Whisp said" While it's on the table, I haven't had a turn in quite some time-" Anger backhanded her. Whisp said" Oh no you didn't!" "Yes I did!" The three began slapping each other. Alec said" Hands on the wheel at least okay?" Tempest's elbow hit the button that said" Hyper-speed" and we began driving a lot faster! Alec said" We're all gonna die!" Anger said" Calm down!" Tempest said" Didn't the prophecy say you'd make to look at least twenty?!" Alec paled and said" You know about the prophecy?!" Anger said" Oh sure" Whisp said" The Oracle's a friend!" Tempest said" We're besties!" They all said" BFF!" Whisp hit Anger in the back of her head and the eye came flying out. It hit the window and landed in Emmett's hand. He bounced it in his hand saying "Eye, eye, eye, eye!" He threw it at Alice who said" Ew gross get it off me!" It landed in front of me and I picked it up and said" What prophecy?" I held it out the window. The three sisters whispered and Tempest said" Okay okay!" Anger pointed at Alec and said" 30, 34, 57, 12" Alec said" What?" Brittney said" You got your answer!" Alec looked at her like she was crazy and said" All I got was numbers!" Alice looked at the total drachmas we needed to have and it was obvious. "I think we're short on drachmas" The three sisters heard her and said" WHAT?!" They slammed on the brakes and we rolled and stopped. Tempest turned around and said" What do you think this is a charity?! Get your cheap butts out!" We got out as fast as we could while the sisters drove off arguing. I said" That was.." Jacob said" I know. AWESOME! Can we go again?"

**Review!**


End file.
